


The Exchange

by PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stevie Budd is mentioned in this story but died before it begins.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead/pseuds/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead
Summary: Patrick Brewer and Alexis Rose both need an escape.  They meet online and agree to exchange houses.  Both of them are getting over other people and are looking forward to "alone time" to heal.  Neither of them gets it.  And, if you've seen the movie, you know it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	1. Patrick Leaves New York

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> An AU based on the movie The Holiday. Patrick is newly single and needs to get away from everyone for the holidays. He ends up doing a home exchange with Alexis and is pleasantly surprised when Alexis’ brother drunkenly comes to her home his first night there. Possibly stuck there due to a snowstorm? And somehow Alexis meets Ted. Feel free to take the story where you want to as long as everyone falls in love...and falls into bed a few times maybe?? ❄️
> 
> I hope I've managed to do this prompt justice. I could have spent month's writing this one as it combines two of my favorite things--Schitt's Creek and The Holiday. I changed things up a bit, but hopefully, have kept a little flavor of the film.

Patrick leaned his head against his first-class seat and closed his eyes. The last month and a half had been hectic and frustrating, and he was beyond ready for this uncharacteristic, yet entirely necessary, escape. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the look on his mother’s face and the way his father had nearly spit his coffee across the table when he’d stopped by this morning and announced he was doing a home exchange with a woman who lived in a small cottage just outside of London.

“A cottage?” his dad had asked incredulously.

“Yes, a cottage,” Patrick had responded, “in the Cotswolds.”

“But Patrick, the Cotswolds are so rural. Are you sure that’s where you want to go? You could go to our place in Seychelles. We’re not going until February.”

“It’s done,” Patrick had responded. “I’m sorry I won’t be here for the holidays, but I just need to get away from the penthouse. Rachel is moving the rest of her stuff out today.”

Her mother raised an eyebrow and curled her lip into a grimace. She’d never really warmed to Rachel. Marci typically liked everyone, but Rachel was a social climber if she’d ever seen one and as the wife of one of the most prominent publishers in New York, she’d seen plenty.

“Well, I know I don’t need to say this, but you’re well shot of her, if you ask me.”

Patrick skewered her with a dark look. “Well, I didn’t. But in this instance, I agree.”

He cast a glance at his father who nodded slightly in agreement.

The flight was as uneventful as he had hoped. He had brought along a stack of books but didn’t even crack the spine on any of them, opting instead to watch four movies he hadn’t found time to see after wrapping his last film trailer. He had made the trailers for all of them but had never seen any of them. The first two were as terrible as he’d expected them to be, but the third and fourth weren’t too bad given that they were action adventure movies—a genre Patrick didn’t much care for.

Things started to fall apart when his driver refused to go any further down the snow-covered lane to the cottage he’d rented. He found himself traipsing through calf-high snow in his favorite Ferragamo loafers. They were the ones he always wore on international flights—not that he’d been on many in the past couple of years. His work schedule had been packed which was the the way he liked it. It was not, of course, the way Rachel liked it. 

Rachel was a “see and be seen” kind of person. She attended every premiere, art opening, and benefit she could. Wherever there might be paparazzi and people she could potentially rope into donating to her latest pet projects. Patrick couldn’t deny she did good work and probably helped a lot of people, but her interest in fundraising was much less about the charity and more about gaining personal notoriety for herself and her catering business. 

He’d tried to be pissed when he’d found out she’d been sleeping with her assistant, but really, he was relieved. He couldn’t say that he blamed her. After all, Ian often ended up escorting Rachel to various functions when Patrick couldn’t or didn’t want to leave work to join her himself. Besides, he sort of understood the appeal; Ian was funny, looked great in a tux, and was sexy as hell. 

Patrick was glad he wasn’t going to be there while she moved out of his penthouse. Truth be told, the penthouse was probably the main reason Rachel had stayed with him as long as she had. It had killer views, great amenities, and the designer they hired had done a remarkable job of combining both of their styles. Patrick wondered briefly what all she was going to lay claim to, but in the end, it was just stuff. She could take it all, for all he cared.

When he finally rounded the bend and saw the small cottage he immediately recognized it from the home exchange website. He felt a wave of something like peace hit him. It was beautiful. Small, of course, but lovely with its paned windows, stone fence, and robin’s egg blue front door. 

Twenty minutes later after unpacking his small bag and fighting with an extremely old coffee maker, Patrick was beginning to feel less than peaceful. He was already bored. He knew he needed this break. He knew he needed to slow down and reflect occasionally. The problem was, he was notoriously bad at that.

An hour after helping himself to a Guinness in the refrigerator and flipping through every magazine Alexis had left on the small table by the sofa, Patrick decided maybe this had all been a big mistake. Shouldn’t he be with people he knew would support him after the break-up of a three-year relationship? What had he been thinking? Maybe he should get back on a plane and stay with his parents for the holiday. After the third or fourth time he yawned so big his jaw popped, he made his way up the stairs to the comfy-looking bed tucked under the eaves. He pulled off his sweater, kicked off his jeans and fell into the bed without even brushing his teeth. He was never at his best when battling jet lag.


	2. Alexis Arrives in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis Rose leaves her cottage in the Cotswolds and makes her way to New York.

Alexis settled herself into her seat and shoved her carry on as far under the seat in front of her as she could. She knew she should have gotten to the airport earlier. Economy had filled up quickly and there was no room in the overhead bins for her bag.

She took one last look at her cell phone and noticed Michael had sent her a text. She deliberately ignored it and turned off her phone. It wasn’t until she was at 30,000 feet that she realized she probably should have let David know she was leaving, but decided rather than paying for WiFi on the plane, it could wait until she got to New York.

She could hardly believe she was doing this. She used to be incredibly adventurous until she met Michael, and until Stevie had died and she’d focused on trying to help David as much as she could with Sophie. Ten days in New York city! She’d maxed one of her credit cards to buy the plane ticket, but she needed this break. The news of Michael’s engagement had caught her completely off guard and she wanted as much distance as she could get from everything about her life. She had been hoping for someplace warm, but the idea of a penthouse with views of Central Park and Christmas in the city had felt right in the moment. She already had the makings of an itinerary in her head of all the things she was going to do once she got there; ice skating in the park, lunch in China town, and getting lost in the Met and the Natural History Museum were all on her list. Window shopping on the upper East side was also near the top of what was becoming a longish list.

Alexis liked lists. They calmed her, helped her prioritize, and kept her focused. Michael used to tease her about her penchant for going back and writing unplanned activities and accomplishments on a list just so she could strikethrough them. 

Michael. He was always so close to the surface of her thoughts. How was she ever going to get over him?

‘Well, if anything is going to help me forget about Michael, THIS might do the trick,’ Alexis thought to herself as she stood in the door of Patrick’s penthouse taking in the view. The wide plank dark-stained wood floors and low-slung furniture complemented the stunning city lights view from the wall of windows. A natural stone fireplace bracketed one side of the room and an open-concept kitchen with a gigantic marble island sat on the other side of the room. 

As she explored the penthouse, Alexis wondered if she would get to any of the things on her list. She could stay right here and be happy—especially once she found Patrick’s office which was lined on one side with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with classics and contemporary best sellers alike. She ran her fingers lightly along one of the rows and stopped short when she saw a locked museum quality case inset into one of the shelves. It was a signed copy of _Leaves of Grass_. The fact that Patrick had Walt Whitman’s signature on display made her want to know what other treasures were on these shelves.

The master bathroom was exquisite and Alexis decided to stop her tour right then and there. She turned on the faucet for the tub and stripped. After a long, hot bath, she snuggled up in a bathrobe and flung herself face down on the giant bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a slender remote control and reached out for it. It only had two buttons, which was odd. She pressed the down arrow and started laughing as room darkening blinds slid down each window obscuring the city lights, and if she wasn’t mistaken, some of the noise as well. She closed her eyes and didn’t open them again for almost thirteen hours.


	3. Patrick Meets Alexis' Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given that it is the middle of the night, Patrick is completely unprepared to meet the most gorgeous man he's ever seen but he recovers quickly.

“Fucking hell,” Patrick groaned to himself as he climbed out from under the comforter and felt the biting cold that hit him. He really should have slept on the plane. Jet lag was not his friend. He’d burrowed under the covers and had immediately fallen asleep—which is why the pounding on the front door was so jarring. Patrick groggily grabbed his phone. 1:00 o’clock. He had no idea if that was AM or PM. He hopped down the stairs wishing he’d grabbed something to put on his feet—the cottage was freezing!

He yelled at the front door, “Hang on, I’m coming.”

“Michael. Let me in.” he heard from the other side of the door.

Patrick stood on tiptoe and tried to peer out the small window in the door. It was too dark to see much—definitely 1:00 AM then. Patrick flicked on the light switch beside the door.

“Fuck! Michael turn off the damn light.”

Patrick opened the door a crack. “I think you may have the wrong house. My name’s not Michael.”

The man was leaning against the door jam with his head buried in his elbow. He leaned into the door, stumbling slightly as it opened. Patrick instinctively reached out and steadied the stranger. 

“I know it’s late. But I need to talk to my sister, Michael. Stop being an ass.” The man lurched into the room and lowered himself onto the couch placing his head in his hands.

Patrick cleared his throat. The guy was clearly very drunk. “I’m sorry. Are you looking for Alexis?”

The man looked up and his face scrunched up into a look of surprise. “You’re not Michael.”

Patrick bit his lower lip. It was clear this guy was Alexis’ brother. It was also clear that he was very drunk. The fact that he was perhaps the most stunning human being Patrick may have ever seen was not something Patrick had been prepared for. He swallowed once and tried to regain his composure. “Nope, I’m not Michael. I’m Patrick.”

“Well, well, Alexis is a little minx isn’t she?” The man said eyeing Patrick up and down.

Patrick was suddenly very conscious that he was standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and boxer shorts and that he was freezing. He quickly snagged a blanket from the back of a chair and wrapped it around himself. He sat down in the chair and looked at the man.

“Let’s start over, shall we? I’m Patrick. Alexis isn’t here, she should be at my home in New York by now. We met online the night before last on a home exchange site and agreed to an exchange. You’re her brother?”

The man looked at him as though he was having trouble understanding what he was saying. “That’s not possible. My sister never does anything spontaneously.”

Patrick smiled, “That makes two of us I guess.”

Something in his tone must have made it through the man’s drunken haze. He quirked an eyebrow, “You’re not enjoying your stay.”

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, I’m thinking about leaving. I left New York to escape my problems, but somethings are just impossible to escape, you know?”

“When did you get here?”

Patrick looked at the clock on the wall. “About five hours ago.”

“So, you’re thinking about leaving and you’ve only been here for five hours. That’s less time than you were on the flight over here.”

Patrick grinned sheepishly. “I know.”

“Well, Patrick. You might just be more fucked up than I am. I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Threw you a bit of a curve ball there?” Patrick asked.

The guy waved his hand, “Yeah, I don’t know what that means. I don’t play cricket.”

Patrick bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Even drunk, this guy’s sense of humor was intriguing.

“So,” the man asked. “Is my sister really in New York, or is she hiding upstairs because she can’t deal with me tonight.”

“She’s really in New York. Hopefully settling into my penthouse on 5th Avenue by now”

“Penthouse, huh?” The man’s eyebrows lifted.

Patrick felt his face flush slightly. “Umm. Yes.”

The man looked around the room before glaring at Patrick. “Doesn’t quite seem like an equal exchange—you know what I mean?”

Patrick looked at him evenly. “Oh, I don’t know. This place has a certain charm.”

The man smirked. “Yeah, if you like freezing to death in a two-hundred-year-old stone cottage.”

“Hmmm. Alexis said it was three hundred years old.” Patrick countered.

“Alexis exaggerates.” The man stood up hesitantly and made his way to the wood stove in the corner of the room. “Do you mind?”

Patrick shrugged. “Be my guest.”

The man leaned down and opened the heavy iron door and started sliding small pieces of kindling in. He stood up and grabbed a box of matches from the mantel. 

“Would you mind handing me some of that paper?” He asked without turning towards Patrick.

Patrick looked around and saw a small box of newsprint by the window. He got up, grabbed a handful and took it over to Alexis’ brother who was now kneeling in front of the fire struggling to light a match. 

“Here let me,” Patrick said taking the matches from him.

Alexis’ brother smiled gratefully and sat down on the floor crossing his feet at the ankles and hugging his knees into his chest.

Patrick hadn’t started a fire in a long time, but he eventually got it going with some occasional coaching from Alexis’ brother. 

Patrick turned towards him once it was finally flickering brightly. “Should I close the door now?”

Alexis’ brother cocked his head and considered the fire for a minute. “Give it another couple of minutes to really get going. The chimney doesn’t draw as well as it should—but then it is three hundred years old.”

“I thought it was two hundred years old” Patrick teased.

“What’s a hundred years give or take in the Cotswolds?” The man asked.

Patrick shook his head and giggled, which he instantly regretted. This guy was definitely doing things to him.

“Why are you laughing?”

‘Thank God he didn’t ask why I was giggling,’ Patrick thought.

“Jet lag, I guess. We just don’t have that kind of history in the States—at least not where we can be flippant about a hundred years’ worth of history.”

“Ah, yes. The colonies are quite young in relation aren’t they?” The man teased dryly. “Surely your penthouse has a long and storied history though?”

“Nope,” Patrick answered, “It was built in the 50s and remodeled about every ten years since then. The most famous person who ever owned it was the son of the guy who invented scotch tape.”

The man’s eyebrows lifted along with his voice, “you know who invented scotch tape?”

Patrick’s eyes lit up. “Yep. His name was Richard Drew. He was gravely disappointed when his eldest son left Minneapolis to make a name for himself on Broadway.”

The man’s jaw went a little slack. “And you know this because…?”

“Oh, I know all kinds of useless information,” Patrick joked. “Although, I just realized I still don’t know your name.”

“Huh,” Alexis’ brother smirked. “That might be useful information.”

“Yes, I think it would,” Patrick smirked back.

“Maybe I should make you guess.”

“Excuse me?”

“You said you know all kinds of useless information. Let’s see if you can guess my name.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Patrick asked.

“Because in about ten minutes I’m going to ask you if I can sleep on my sister’s couch—you should probably know the name of the person with whom you’re going to be having a sleepover.”

“A sleepover, huh? And if I say no?”

“You won’t.”

“Wow. You’re extremely sure of yourself.” Patrick said.

“Threw you a bit of a change-up there, huh?” Alexis’ brother said.

“I thought you didn’t play cricket,” Patrick volleyed back.

The man threw his head back and laughed. “My name’s David.”

“Aw, and I was just getting ready to play your little game.” Patrick said.

David’s eyes had a little heat in them when he nodded to the cabinet in the corner. “My sister has a pretty good bottle of whiskey hidden in the back of that cabinet if you’d care for a glass.”

“She won’t mind?” Patrick asked.

“Of course she’ll mind but what’s hers is yours, right? Isn’t that part of the exchange?”

Patrick shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Well?” David asked.

Patrick answered by standing up and getting the whiskey. He was delighted to find two Irish crystal tumblers as well. He filled both glasses and handed one to David. “I rarely turn down a good whiskey.”

“Hmm,” David murmured as he took a drink and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to enjoy the burn of it on his tongue and down his throat. He was starting to lose his buzz and desperately needed it back.

“So Patrick, have you decided yet?”

“Decided what?”

“If you’re going to let me sleep on your couch.”

“Oh, that. Yes, I guess that would be fine.”

“You guess?”

“Sure.”

“So you’ve decided I’m a safe bet?” David’s eyes gleamed as they flicked from Patrick’s eyes to his lips.

Patrick involuntarily sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. “Oh, David. Nothing about you says ‘safe bet’.”

David quirked an eyebrow and the side of his mouth lifted into the sexiest half-smile Patrick had ever seen. Patrick took a step towards him and then stopped himself.

David stood up and reached a hand up to Patrick’s shoulder where he lightly grasped the corner of the blanket Patrick still had wrapped around himself. 

“I’m going to need this” David said, his voice husky and low.

Patrick leaned in ever so slightly. “Need what?”

David leaned in a little as well. “This blanket.”

“Oh,” Patrick said stepping back and shaking his head. “Of course. Sorry.”

David smirked. “Nothing to apologize for.”

Patrick shrugged the blanket off his shoulders and shook it a little bit before handing it to David. He stood rubbing his arms against the chill, although the fire had warmed the room considerably.

“Well, I guess you know where everything is,” he said before turning towards the stairs.

David had started unbuttoning his shirt. “Yes, I do. Thank you for letting me stay.”

“I couldn’t leave you to pass out on your sister’s doorstep,” Patrick said. For some reason he couldn’t make himself move from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“You going to watch me get undressed?” David asked.

“Oh, no. Shit, I’m sorry.” Patrick said.

David laughed a light-hearted, happy laugh. “I was only kidding. Although I think I’d let you if you asked nicely.” He smirked and looked at Patrick-- a clear challenge in his expression.

Patrick was glad they were apparently on the same page. He moved back across the room to David until he was standing in front of him. “And what would asking nicely entail, exactly?”

David smoothed his hands over Patrick’s shoulders. “We could start with a kiss and see where we go from there.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and tilted his face upwards, waiting.

David licked his lips and cupped the back of Patrick’s neck and leaned in until their lips were excruciatingly close but not touching. Patrick sighed and closed the small space between them. David’s lips were soft and still against his. He was making it very clear if Patrick wanted more, he was going to have to take the lead.

Patrick pulled David closer to him and deepened their kiss. It was a slow, tentative thing as kisses between strangers sometimes are. As Patrick felt David’s mouth open under his, he moved his tongue lightly against David’s licking into his mouth slowly but with purpose.

After a few minutes, David pulled away and rested his forehead against Patrick’s. “That was lovely.”

Patrick smiled. “I agree,” he said leaning up for another kiss.

David pushed slightly at his shoulders. “What are we doing here?”

Patrick shrugged. “I thought we were kissing.”

David rolled his eyes and teased, “Oh, well-spotted.”

Patrick laughed and said, “And I wouldn’t mind getting back to doing that soon. You are very charming.”

“Thank you,” David planted a small peck on Patrick’s lips.

“And,” Patrick kissed back, “you’re smart, and…” he kissed him a little deeper, “and really fucking gorgeous.”

David paused and looked at him. “This was all sounding great until I became the Cabana boy.”

Patrick kissed him again. “And you’re funny, which is like a bonus.”

David laughed and kissed him back.

After several more minutes as their kisses became more heated, Patrick pulled back. “I should warn you…”

David moved his mouth to Patrick’s neck and murmured, “warn?”

Patrick tilted his head back a little to give David better access. “Ummm. Yes.”

David continued to lick up and around Patrick’s ear. “I’m waiting,” he whispered.

“Waiting?” Patrick said clearly distracted.

David stopped and pulled away from Patrick entirely. “You said you needed to warn me about something.”

Panic flitted across Patrick’s face briefly. “Oh, I guess I did. It’s nothing bad. It’s just been awhile for me.”

“What’s been awhile?” David asked. “Sex?”

Patrick shook his head no. “No, I had sex with my ex-fiance last week.”

“Okaay?” David didn't even seem put off by that statement. 

“It’s been awhile since I had sex with a guy. And the last time I did, I was told I was pretty bad at it.” Patrick blurted it out and looked at the floor.

David put his hand under Patrick’s chin and gently turned his face until he was looking at him. “I find that very hard to believe.”

Patrick closed his eyes against the memory of Sebastian that seemed to come up at the worst times.

David kissed him gently. “Whoever he was, he wasn’t worth your time.”

Patrick nodded and placed both hands on David’s chest. Before either of them really knew what was happening, Patrick had pushed David back into the couch and was straddling him and kissing and licking along his jaw line. David put his hands on Patrick’s hips and thrust up into him. “You’re already better than you think,” he said and relaxed back into the cushions of the sofa as Patrick finished unbuttoning his shirt.


	4. Middle of the Night Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David decides to check in with Alexis and figures out Patrick is a "take charge" kind of guy.

After Patrick had drifted off to sleep, David went down to the kitchen for a drink of water. He glanced at the wall clock and decided he should try to call Alexis—he’d really been a terrible brother lately.

He slid his jeans on from where they’d landed by the sofa, put another log in the fire and then crept up the stairs as quietly as he could to retrieve his mobile.

His lips quirked into a smile as he thought about Patrick leading him part way up the stairs and then waiting patiently when David had said he needed to grab his phone. He slipped into his sister’s bedroom and picked up his phone from the nightstand as quietly as he could.

As he turned to leave the room, Patrick murmured sleepily, “I thought you’d gone.”

David couldn’t help himself. He reached out and scratched his fingers lightly through Patrick’s curls. “I’m not that kind of person.”

Patrick smiled and reached for David’s hand, his eyes still closed. “Why are you awake?”

“I needed some water and then I decided I should probably check on Alexis.”

“Good,” Patrick said, “I’d like to make sure she made it to my place safely. Tell her I hope she had a good flight.”

David didn’t say anything for a moment and Patrick’s eyes popped open, “On second thought...”

“Yeah,” David finished his thought, “that may not be the best idea.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, unless you’d like me to leave. I’m sober enough to walk back to the pub to get my car now.”

Patrick leaned up on his elbows and looked at David. “I’d like it if you stayed,” he said matter-of-factly.

David’s heart skipped a beat. “Then I’ll stay,” he said and leaned down and kissed Patrick’s head. “Be right back.”

He dialed his sister’s number as he started down the stairs. It went straight to voicemail. David turned around and headed back to Patrick.

As he slid his jeans off and pulled back the covers, Patrick said, “that was fast.”

David nodded, a look of concern passing across his perfect features, “her phone went to voicemail—which isn’t like her. I guess I’ll have to try again in the morning.”

As he laid back, Patrick sat up and grabbed his phone. He hit a speed dial number.

“Hello, Alastair? It’s Patrick Brewer. I need a favor. Can you check on the young woman who is staying in my apartment? Her name is Alexis Rose and I’d like to make sure she made it safely to New York. Please call or text once you’ve seen her.” Patrick paused politely while Alastair apparently agreed to do what he’d asked.

“Yes, yes.,” he continued. “Thank you. I really appreciate it. Oh, and Alastair, if we don’t speak again before the holiday, have a very Merry Christmas!”

David had one hand slung behind his head and was grinning at him as he hung up the phone.

“What’s that look for?” Patrick asked.

“That was just...uhm....very sex...I mean kind.” David fumbled over his words in the last bit opting for kind rather than sexy, but it was too late.

“Kind?” Patrick asked teasingly. “Are you sure it wasn’t sexy.”

“Okay, fine. That was very sexy. AND kind. Thank you for doing that.”

Patrick knew he’d hit a button, probably a very useful one where David was concerned. “Well, lucky for you, I’m a take-charge kind of guy.” And with that he was once again kissing David Rose like he’d never once kissed Rachel.


	5. Meanwhile, Back in New York

Alexis woke to the sound of someone banging on the door. “Miss Rose. Miss Rose! Are you alright?”

  
Her head was pounding and she was desperately thirsty. 

  
“Yes, I’m alright!” She shouted at the door. She heard a key sliding into the lock and leapt out of the warm covers. She reached for the bathrobe she kept behind her bedroom door and then remembered she wasn’t at the cottage. She pulled the comforter off the bed and waddled towards the living area.

  
She and the doorman entered the room at the same time. “Oh, Miss Rose, I’m so glad to see you. Mr. Brewer hadn’t heard from you and requested that I check on you.”

  
“I’m fine. Just jet lagged. Please tell him I’m sorry I didn’t text or email him. It was very nice of him to worry about me.”

  
“Yes, Ma’am. Mr. Brewer is very conscientious like that. Mr. Theodore stopped by earlier as well, and when you didn’t answer the phone, or the doorbell, we were a bit concerned. I was glad when Mr. Brewer called and asked me to please check on you.”

  
“Mr. Theodore?” Alexis asked.

  
“Mr. Brewer’s veterinarian. He was to drop Max off this morning.”

  
“Oh, fuck! Max! I completely forgot about the dog—oh, I’m so sorry.”

  
If Alastair was shocked by her language, he didn’t show it.

  
“Not to worry, Ma’am. Max stays with Mr. Theodore frequently. They get along quite well—between you and me, I think they were both content to spend another day together.”

  
“Well, he won’t have to spend the whole day there,” Alexis said a little defensively. “I’m just going to take a quick shower and then I will call down for the vet’s address.” 

  
“Oh, I have it right here, for you, Ma’am,” Alastair said with a slight smirk. He leaned over and put a post-it note on the counter.


	6. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick reads David's text message and assumes the worst.

David was in the shower when his text alert went off. Given that their phones were on the same nightstand, Patrick reached over and grabbed David’s phone without even thinking about it. He and Rachel had often checked each other’s messages and he wasn’t out of the habit yet.

Sofie   
  
When are you coming home?   
  


Patrick’s eyebrows shot up. He scrambled out of the bed and quickly pulled his pants on. He grabbed his own phone and went down the stairs, a million thoughts running through his head.

He stopped short when he saw David’s shirt and shoes on the floor. He picked up the shirt and laid it over the back of a chair and put the shoes by the door. He then went into the kitchen to do battle with the ancient coffee maker again. His desire for instant gratification was being seriously tested by this blasted machine. 

He was pissed at himself and pissed at David, so when David came down the stairs and slid his arms around Patrick’s waist, Patrick quickly pulled away.

“Well, I’d offer you a cup of coffee, but I really should start packing if I’m going to head back home today.”

David looked momentarily confused but quickly masked it. “Okay. I should probably be going anyway.” David started towards the door, and then paused. “Listen, I don’t normally do...well, what we did last night.”

Patrick laughed wryly, “What, fuck a total stranger?”

David closed his eyes, tipped his head back and took a small step backwards. “Yeah, that.”

Patrick wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. “I would imagine Sofie probably wouldn’t be too happy if she knew, huh?”

David’s mouth flew open. “How did you?” Then his eyes narrowed. “Who exactly do you think Sofie is?” 

Patrick shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re wife. You’re girlfriend. What does it matter?”

David moved towards Patrick again and put his hand on Patrick’s chin. “Look at me,” he demanded. When Patrick reluctantly did, David stared at him for a minute. “Do I really look like the kind of person who would cheat on my wife? Or my girlfriend?”

Patrick stood his ground, but his face softened. “I don’t know. I’m not the best at judging that these days given that my ex-fiance was fucking her assistant for the past four months and I didn’t have a clue.”

David dropped his hand. “Ouch. I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

Patrick waved him off. “It’s fine. It’s probably for the best.”

David leaned against the counter and hugged his arms across his chest. Patrick looked him up and down and then said abruptly. “No. You don’t seem like the kind of person who would cheat.”

David smiled--a big, bold, dazzling smile. “Thank you for saying that. For the record, Sofie is my daughter. She’s thirteen. She stayed at a friend’s house last night.”

Patrick didn’t want to assume anything, but he was still curious. “Divorced?”

David’s eyes grew dark. “Worse—never married.”

Patrick wasn’t sure he wanted to get into all of this, but something in David’s tone made him feel very protective of him for some reason.

The coffee pot gurgled loudly breaking the tension in the room. Patrick grabbed the pot and poured a cup handing it silently to David. Then he poured himself a cup. He motioned to the dining table. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” David said. “But hey, if you don’t need to throw me out so you can pack,” he added teasingly, “I’ll join you for a cup of coffee.”

“Sorry about that,” Patrick said.

“It’s okay,” David replied.

They sat in silence drinking their coffee for a couple minutes before David looked down at his cup and grimaced. “My sister really has terrible taste in coffee.”

“Oh, thank God!” Patrick said as he grabbed David’s cup and his and dumped them both down the sink. “I thought I was going to have to be polite and drink that whole cup!” 

“Are you really going to get a flight back today?” David asked.

Patrick looked at him intently. “Undecided at the moment.”

David stood up and crossed the room to him. “What could I do to convince you to stay?”

“Take me for a decent cup of coffee and then we’ll see,” Patrick said.

David smiled brightly again. “That, I can do.”

Patrick grabbed Alexis’ car keys from the hook on the wall. “You’re driving,” he said tossing the keys to David. “The less I have to drive on the wrong side of the road, the better.”

David smirked, “It’s actually the RIGHT side of the road, you know.”

“Are we going to stand here and argue about this or are we getting coffee?”

“Definitely coffee,” David answered. 


	7. Alexis Meets Ted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Ted meet for the first time.

Alexis wrapped her coat around her and walked the few blocks to Mr. Theodore’s veterinary office to retrieve Max. She’d sent a quick email to Patrick before leaving the penthouse just to explain and apologize for not meeting his vet this morning as planned. She was normally so responsible, she couldn’t believe she’d slept so long.

She wasn’t exactly thrilled to be pet sitting, but the idea of a penthouse with a view of Central Park had more than made up for having to take a 100-pound lab mix out a few times a day. Patrick had said if it was a problem he could board him with his vet, but Alexis had insisted she didn’t want him to go to any extra expense. Although she probably should have realized that “expense” wouldn’t have been a problem for someone who lived in a penthouse on 5th ave.

She wasn’t surprised to see all sorts of pampered pups leaving Mr. Theodore’s office—only a few with who looked like their owners. Probably lots of dog walkers, which made her feel more at ease as she entered the pristine black and white foyer of the vet’s office. Alexis had been in spas that weren’t as nice as this veterinarian’s office.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but neither Max or “Mr. Theodore” were it.

Max was perhaps the most bizarre looking dog she’d ever seen. He was HUGE. His back-end went up, he had a curly tail, his giant front paws looked like he’d stepped in paint and his back feet looked like they’d picked up the spatter from it. He had a long nose and long, floppy ears and the most gorgeous, soulful brown eyes Alexis could ever recall seeing in a dog. She immediately fell in love with his goofy demeanor and his wiggly butt. And Theodore was handsome in an “all-American” sort of way—tall, with blonde-brown hair, hazel eyes and a goofy smile that matched Max’s.

“I’m sorry to see this guy go, to be honest. He’s one of the few mutt’s I actually get to hang out with. And you really can’t beat a mutt, you know?” the vet had said when he brought Max out to introduce him to Alexis.

He stood petting Max’s ears while the dog leaned against his thigh.

“How long are you in town?” he asked.

“Just until New Year’s eve.”

“Odd time to travel.”

“Not really. Lot’s of single people travel over Christmas.” Alexis blushed slightly. Why she’d emphasized single she had no idea.

“Do they?” Ted asked. “Hmmm. It’s my busiest time of year for boarding at least. Not a lot of my clients stay in town. I feel sorry for guys like Max.”

Alexis wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, so she just adjusted the collar on her coat and said politely, “I promise, I will take very good care of Max.”

Ted stammered, embarrassed. “I didn’t. I didn’t mean Max per se. Just the ones whose owners dump them here so they can go skiing in Aspen or wherever the rich people go this time of year.”

“Well, Theodore, it’s been a pleasure. I should get this guy back to Patrick’s.”

Ted blanched when Alexis called him Theodore.

“You’ve clearly met Alastair. No matter how many times I ask him to call me Ted, he insists on calling me ‘Mr. Theodore.”

Alexis laughed. “Oh, thank goodness! I couldn’t imagine someone like you being named Theodore.”

Ted’s face went flat.

Erm. My name actually IS Theodore.”

It was Alexis’ turn to stammer. “I’m really sorry.”

Ted interrupted her with a laugh. “Just kidding. My given name is actually Teddy—can you imagine? I’m not sure which is worse, Theodore or Teddy? Now you know why I prefer Ted.”

Alexis smiled and took Max’s leash. “Well, thank you Ted. Have a Merry Christmas.”

Ted gave Max on last pat and walked them to the door.

“Let me know if you need anything while you’re in town. I’d be glad to show you some of the sights. We’re actually closed for the next couple of days.”

Alexis couldn’t tell if Ted was flirting with her or if he was just being nice. Either way, she wasn’t looking for anything romantic right now. What she needed was a week alone in the city where she wouldn’t have to think about Michael and his fiancé.


	8. It's Just Coffee

The coffee shop David and Patrick went to was the perfect combination of atmosphere and historic England. There was a fire roaring in the ancient stone fireplace and a group of musicians practicing in one corner. They sat and got to know each other for much longer than either of them intended. David told Patrick about Stevie, the love of his life and Sofie's mother. He talked about how they'd never married because it was just too conventional for either of them at the time, but now, he wishes they would have gotten married if only so he could actually claim to be a widower.

Patrick had looked at him with so much compassion and understanding and had grabbed his hands and said, "David, you are a widower, you don't have to have been married to claim that. I'm so sorry you lost someone you loved so deeply."

Patrick had told David about Rachel and about Sebastian before her. "He was a real piece of shit, in the end."

David had put his hand on Patrick's arm and had squeezed it. "You know none of what he did was your fault, right? I mean, he sounds like a genuine horse's arse."

Patrick had started laughing at that and pulled David's hand to his lips. "I can't believe you just said 'arse'."

By the time David’s phone pinged with another text message from Sophie, they were both shocked to discover that it was after 1 o’clock in the afternoon.

“I should take you home and then walk back for my car,” David said.

“That’s nonsense,” Patrick replied holding out his hand for the keys. “I’ve driven in the UK before, I just prefer not to. I’ll take you to your car and find my way back to the cottage on my own.”

An odd look crossed David's face before he asked, “Have you decided yet?”

“Decided what?”

“If you’re going back to the States early.”

Patrick looked at David for a long moment before pushing his chair back from the table. “Come on,” he said taking David’s hand.

They walked hand-in-hand to Alexis’ car where Patrick opened the passenger door for David before taking his place in the driver’s seat.

“Now where is the pub where you left your car?” Patrick asked.

David leaned across him and pointed out the window at a building two doors down from where they were currently parked. “Right there,” he said, his laughter filling the car.

Patrick shook his head in mock irritation and then started giggling.

“How about I walk you to your car then?”

“I’d like that,” David said.

Both men got out of Alexis’ car and almost instinctively reached for the other’s hand as they crossed the small lane. 

Once David was in his car, he rolled down the window and said, “So are you ever going to answer me?”

Patrick knew what David was asking but pretended he didn’t. “What was the question again?”

David rolled his eyes and waved a hand towards Patrick, “Your teasing” he said making a circle in Patrick’s direction, “is vaguely endearing, but I think it might get annoying after awhile.”

“I guess it’s good I’m only going to be here for eight days then, huh?”

David’s eyebrows shot up, “So you’re staying?”

Patrick looked at him with far more fondness in his eyes than he would normally reveal, “Yes, David Rose. I am staying. After all, I came here to relax and enjoy some alone time.”

David wasn’t sure if he was teasing or not, “Huh. Well, by my math, you haven’t had much of that given my unexpected appearance last night.”

Patrick’s eyes twinkled. “Alone time is highly overrated. Can I see you again?”

David’s entire face lit up with the brightness of his smile. “You can see me anytime you’d like.”

“What are you doing tonight?”


	9. Max Accidentally Causes a "Meet-Cute"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has an "accident" and Alexis makes a new friend.

The smell coming from Max was like something Alexis only imagined was something a corpse might release after dying from an overdose of cabbage. She really didn’t know much about dogs, but this couldn’t possibly be the way a healthy dog smelled. Her suspicions were confirmed when Max began circling by the door, which was his sign he needed to go for a walk. By the time they got to the elevator he was whining and practically dancing. They’d only gone down one floor when he couldn’t hold it any longer and pooped right there in the elevator.

“Oh, my God!” Alexis said, not sure if she should stop the elevator or not to try to clean it up. She only had one small plastic bag with her and there was no way all of THAT was going to fit.

When they reached the lobby, she was especially embarrassed because there was an elderly man there waiting to get on the elevator. 

“Umm. I’m so sorry,” Alexis stammered. “my dog—well not my dog—but the guy whose apartment I’m staying in—I mean Patrick’s dog—THIS dog, just had an accident. I really don’t think you want to go in there.”

The man took one step towards the elevator and stopped. “Oh, goodness. No, I think you’re right. I’ll just wait for the next one.” 

The man moved to stand in front of the other elevator door but then looked back at her. Alexis was clearly confused about what to do next. Max was now sitting politely beside her, but she was trying to hold the elevator door open with her hip while she tried to get as much of the poop into the bag as she could without actually touching any of it.

The man took pity on her and walked back over. “Here, why don’t I hold the elevator door and the poor beast’s leash, while you go talk to the lady at the front desk. Her name is Twyla. She will call maintenance for you and put an out of order sign on the elevator until they can get the mess cleaned up.”

Alexis was so grateful she almost hugged the man. “Thank you so much! Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Mind?” the man said, “this is the most excitement I’ve had in a week.”

“Well, thank you. I’ll be right back.”

After Alexis had talked to Twyla and returned to take Max’s leash from the man, she’d already decided on how to thank him properly.

“Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”

“Me?” the man asked. “But you don’t even know me.”

“That’s the best part,” Alexis said, “I don’t know anyone. You see, I’m just visiting here from England and I don’t know anyone here so you would be doing me a favor. Shall we say 7 o’clock? I’m staying in the Penthouse and we can order in if you’d like.”

The man looked uncertain for just a moment and then nodded. “I’m Arthur, by the way.”

“Hello, Arthur. I’m Alexis.”

“Well, this was certainly a meet cute I would never have thought of.”

“I’m sorry, a meet-what?”

“A meet-cute. It’s a way of introducing two characters in a movie. Say a man and a woman both walk into the same department store. They both ask the salesperson where the pajamas are at the same time. The man says, “I just need bottoms,” and the woman says, “I just need a top. That’s a meet-cute.”

“I see,” said Alexis then wrinkled her nose. “I can see why cleaning up dog poop in an elevator might not make the cut for a meet-cute.”

“Well, regardless if it would make the cut, I’m glad Max here couldn’t quite contain himself or I would have missed out on meeting you.”

“And I you,” Alexis said. “I’ll see you at 7.”

Alexis went ahead and took Max for the rest of his walk. He had to stop and smell ever blade of grass every few feet, so it really wasn’t much of a walk, but Alexis did enjoy being outdoors for a little bit. She’d decided to head in the direction of Ted’s so she could ask about Max’s diarrhea but he wasn’t there. She left a message for him and headed back to Patrick’s place. 

She’d have to save the museums for tomorrow.


	10. David and Sofie Have a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Stevie's 13 year old daughter is as independent and precocious as her mother was at her age.

David got back to his house by 2:00 and he and Sofie decided to snuggle up and watch a Christmas movie together, he made it through the opening scene before he dozed off.

When he awoke, the movie was over and Sofie was sitting on the other couch playing on her mobile phone.

“I’m sorry, Sof,” he said as he sat up rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“That’s okay, Dad. We’ve seen that movie a thousand times.”

David smiled. His daughter’s penchant for hyperbole always reminded him of his mother.

“Well, maybe not a THOUSAND times,” he said.

Sofie just looked at him and rolled her eyes. “So, late night?” She asked.

“Yes,” he said trying not to give anything away.

“Did you get laid?”

“Sofie!” David exclaimed.

“What?” Sofie said, “It’s a legitimate question. AND, I might remind you, it’s completely reasonable behavior for someone in his prime. Can you even remember the last time you had sex?”

David was both proud of his daughter’s ability to talk openly about sex, and annoyed that she was directing her forthrightness at him. David sighed. She had a point. Before last night, he couldn’t really remember the last time he’d had sex. SHE, however, didn’t need to know that.

“First of all, I would hardly call THIS” David gestured at himself, “in my prime. And second of all, it isn’t any of your business whether or not I ‘got laid’ as you so eloquently put it.” David looked at her steadily for about two seconds before he felt his lips tugging up into a half guilty, half self-satisifed smile— _damn it_!

“OH, my GOD! Dad! You did, didn’t you?” Sofie shouted. “Who was he? Do I know him? Oh, my God, Trevor is going to DIE when I tell him.”

“Okay, Sof. You will _NOT_ be telling Trevor. That boy doesn’t need to know one more thing about us than he already does. And no, you don’t know him.”

“So, what, you slept with some random guy?” Sofie’s voice went up at the end like she was really hoping that wasn’t the case.

David knew better than to let his face betray him this time. “No, Sofie. I did not sleep with some random. You just don’t know him. His name is Patrick and he’s a friend of your Aunt Alexis.”

“You mean the guy who is staying at her house?”

_Fuck, his daughter was too smart for her own good._

“Uhm. Yes.”

“Didn’t he just get here yesterday?”

 _Shit, fuck, damn._ “Yes, I guess he did.”

“And you SLEPT with him?”

“Listen, Sof,” David started to say.

“Go, Dad!” Sofie said pumping her fist in the air.

“No, not ‘Go, Dad,’ there’s no ‘Go, Dad’ about this,” David protested. “Listen, I know we don’t keep much from each other. But sleeping with a guy I literally just met, isn’t something I’m super proud of, okay?”

“Why not?”

“What do you mean, why not?” David said.

Sofie shrugged her shoulders. “Trevor says that’s what a lot of gay guys do. He’s surprised you don’t.”

“Trevor reads too much fan-fiction for his own good,” David said. “Or watches too much porn. Probably both. Either way, that is not what all gay guys do. Plus, I’m not gay. I’m pan. But you already know that.”

“Yah, yah, you like the wine, not the label,” Sofie rolled her eyes again.

“Yes, I do. I loved your mother with every fiber of my being, Sofie.”

Sofie immediately softened. “I know you did. I did too. But its time, Dad. Its past time.”

David sat and stared out the window for a minute before puffing out his cheeks and turning towards his daughter.

“You know what. I think I agree with you.”

Sofie threw her head back and laughed. “I KNEW it. Are you going to see him again?”

“Tonight. After I drop you at your grandparents’.”

“Remind me again why I have to go stay with them?”

“Because, you’re all they have of your mother and it’s Christmas.” Sofie sighed and unfolded herself from the couch.

“You’ll be there early on Christmas Eve, yes? You know Gran doesn’t like to make peanut brittle without you there to fold in the nuts.”

David grabbed her hand and pulled his daughter in for a hug. “You know I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Damn right, you wouldn’t miss it. You’ve only got five more Christmas Eve’s until I’m out of the house, you know," Sofie teased.

David pretended to grab the hilt of a make-believe knife and slammed his hand into his chest and then fell back onto the sofa dramatically. “Are you trying to kill me?”


	11. Arthur, Alexis, and Ted Have Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is exactly what the title says it is. :)

Arthur and Alexis had just sat down to dinner when there was a knock at the door. Alexis looked at the table. “I wonder if the restaurant forgot something?”

She opened the door to see Ted standing there with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a white bag in the other.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Ted said, “Alastair let me up. I felt terrible about what happened with Max. The flowers are for you and the bag has some limited ingredient food for him. I should have warned you that his tummy always gets a little wonky when Patrick travels.”

“Come in, come in,” Alexis said taking the flowers from Ted. “These are lovely.”

“Arthur, I’d like you to meet Ted. Ted is Patrick’s veterinarian, or I mean, I guess he’s Max’s veterinarian not Patrick’s.” Ted and Arthur both laughed. "And, Ted, Arthur is Patrick’s neighbor. He was my knight in shining armor this afternoon when Max had his accident in the elevator.”

Before Alexis even knew what was happening, Arthur had pulled over another chair to the dining table and had invited Ted to join them for dinner.

They spent the evening talking about art, and politics, and movies, and Arthur’s screen plays and the famous people he’d worked with. Alexis and Ted kept looking at each other with shocked looks on their faces whenever Arthur would mention another Hollywood Icon with whom he had worked. They discovered that he’d moved back to New York after his wife had died and that he still worked as a volunteer usher at Carnegie Hall. Alexis mentioned she wanted to visit the Met while she was in New York and Ted admitted that in the fifteen years he’d lived in the city, he’d never gone to the Met.

It was almost midnight by the time they finally said goodnight. As Arthur and Ted were getting ready to leave, Arthur convinced both Ted and Alexis that he would love to keep Max company tomorrow while they explored the Met together. When Alexis went to hug him goodnight, Arthur squeezed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, “I like this for you.”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next.

“Maybe it’s the music,” Patrick said as he and David held hands and stared at the Christmas tree at Sofie’s grandparents’ house on Christmas eve.

“Maybe it isn’t only the music,” David said as he felt Patrick's lips brush against the top of his head.

"Movie, please?" Patrick asked.

“White Christmas,” David replied.

“Very good,” Patrick said.

This was a game they liked to play—especially this time of year. They each had their favorite Christmas movies which over the past three years each had made the other watch. They were sometimes able to coerce Sofie and her once gay friend turned boyfriend, Trevor, to watch with them. At some point they’d taken to peppering everyday conversations with random Christmas movie lines to see if the other would pick up on them and either keep the dialogue going or name the movie.

Sofie and her grandparents had gone to bed hours ago, but David and Patrick couldn’t seem to bring themselves to leave the cocoon they had built around themselves on the sofa. David was tucked into Patrick’s side, and Patrick had his arms wrapped around David’s shoulders.

“What time are Alexis and Ted getting in tomorrow?” Patrick asked.

“Around Noon.”

“David? Is it Noon or not?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to check.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be picking them up?”

“Yes. What kind of person flies on Christmas Day anyway?”

“Ted said he was booked right up to 6 o’clock today.”

“Hrummph.”

“Did you just harumph about your sister’s boyfriend’s work schedule?”

“Maybe.”

“She loves him.”

“I know.”

“He’s a good guy, David.”

“MMM…hmmm.”

“What is it with you? Why are you so cranky about Ted lately?”

“I’m not ‘cranky’ with Ted. I’m irritated with Alexis.”

“What? Why?”

“Why is he her boyfriend and not, like, her fiancé, or her husband by now, for fuck’s sake?”

“Okay, just because you and I got married after only knowing each other for six months doesn’t mean your sister needed to do the same thing.”

David pushed up from where he’d been leaning against Patrick. “I know THAT,” his voice was shrill.

Patrick giggled. “Shhh….you’re going to wake up the whole house. They’ll either get married or they won’t. It’s not really any of our business though right?”

David leaned back into his husband. “I guess. I just wish they’d, what’s that American expression you’re so fond of—shit or get off the pot.”

Patrick laughed so loud, David had to shut him up with a kiss. When they pulled apart several minutes later, they were both a little breathless.

David leaned his head against Patrick’s cheek. “I just want her to be as happy as I am,” he finally said.

Patrick kissed David’s forehead. “I think she already is.”

When Patrick, David and Sofie met Ted and Alexis at the airport at Ten AM the next morning, the first thing they did was show them their engagement rings.

On the ride back to what was now David and Patrick’s cottage, Patrick asked Alexis how Ted had proposed.

“He didn’t propose,” Alexis announced with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice. “I did.”

Sofie squealed like David hadn’t heard her squeal since she was twelve years old. “OH, my God! Auntie! You actually DID it! You always said you would.”

Ted leaned forward and clapped David on the shoulder. “Your sister asked me to marry her two nights ago. We wanted to wait until we got here to tell you!”


End file.
